logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Deluxe Laboratories
1970-1998 1992–1999= UNLAWFULENTRYLaserdisc.jpg|''Unlawul Entry'' (1992) The Flintstones MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Flinstones'' (1994) bandicam 2016-03-06 10-42-44-702.jpg|''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) bandicam 2016-03-13 11-42-09-398.jpg|''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) Rob Roy MPAA Card.jpg|''Rob Roy'' (1995) TitanicDolbyKodakDeluxeCFIPanavision.jpg|''Titanic'' (1997) bandicam 2016-04-02 10-10-53-421.jpg|''Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie'' (1998) Picture 104.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) She's All That MPAA Credits.jpg|''She's All That'' (1999) |-| 2001–2005= bandicam 2016-03-06 10-44-50-126.jpg|''My First Mister'' (2001) The Animal MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Animal'' (2001) Jurassic Park III MPAA Credits.jpg|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) Spider-Man_2002_ending_b.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002) SAM_0344.JPG|''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) SAM 0251.JPG|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) Picture 1316.png|''The Whole Ten Yards'' (2004) Screenshot (21089).png|''War of the Worlds'' (2005) 1998-2006 2000–2008= Screenshot (22904).png|''American Psycho'' (2000) SAM 0074.JPG|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) IMG 5472.PNG|''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (2000) Picture 10169.png|''The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option'' (2001) MPAARUSHHOUR2001.jpg|''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) Jackass The Movie 4 Logos Credits.PNG|''Jackass The Movie'' (2002) Pokemon 4ever mpaa.png|''???'' (2002) SAM 0238.JPG|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) Pokemon heroes mpaa.png|''???'' (2003) SAM 0231.JPG|''Elf'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m55s83.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) SAM 0223.JPG|''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) SAM 0320.JPG|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (2004) SAM 0314.JPG|''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) SAM 0261.JPG|''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png|''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2005) Barnyarddolby.png|''???'' (2006) Jackass Number Two 5 Logos Credits.PNG|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) SAM 0226.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007) SAM 0112.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) SAM 0300.JPG|''The Duchess'' (2008) SAM 0262.JPG|''City of Ember'' (2008) B362c1e78074a38c4f682cac372d5296-1.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008) |-| 2010–2013= MPAASALT2010.jpg|''Salt'' (2010) SAM_0333.JPG|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-07h10m43s138.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) 2006-2008 2008–2009= Marley and Me MPAA Credits.PNG|''Marley & Me'' (2008) Fantasticmrfoxmpaa.png|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) |-| 2012= SAM 0067.JPG|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) 2008-2015 2008–2009= October 2014 023.JPG|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) SAM 0330.JPG|''Inkheart'' (2009) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) SAM 0167.JPG|''Astro Boy'' (2009) |-| 2010-2015= Deluxe Laboratories (2008, How to Train Your Dragon).png|''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) SAM 0254.JPG|''Flicka 2'' (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) Jackass 3 MPAA Credits.jpg.PNG|Jackass 3 (2010) SAM 0235.JPG|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) SAM 0054.JPG|''Megamind'' (2010) Rangodolby.png|''???'' (2011) SAM 0302.JPG|''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (2011) SAM 0132.JPG|''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|''Puss in Boots'' (2011) SAM 0246.JPG|''Hugo'' (2011) Arthurchristmasmpaa.png|''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-06h41m55s184.png|''The Vow'' (2012) SAM 0163.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) The Avengers MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Avengers'' (2012) SAM 0215.JPG|''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) SAM 0070.JPG|''ParaNorman'' (2012) Picture 4536.png|''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) Bandicam 2016-04-02 10-46-03-525.jpg|''???'' (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|''The Croods'' (2013) SAM 0096.JPG|''Turbo'' (2013) SAM 0162.JPG|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) Get a Horse MPAA Card.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013, Mickey Mouse) Picture 3493.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) Seventh son mpaa iatse.png|''Seventh Son'' (2015) 2012-present 2012-present= SAM 0126.JPG|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) SAM 0130.JPG|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) SAM 0219.JPG|''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) SAM 0039.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) World War Z MPAA Credits.jpg|''World War Z'' (2013) vlcsnap-2015-03-10-08h11m25s151.png|''Need for Speed'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-20-12h34m57s121.png|''Foxcatcher'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h52m35s100.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) The Equalizer MPAA Credits.PNG|''The Equalizer'' (2014) Heaven is for Real MPAA Number.png|''Heaven is for Real'' (2014) Picture 3523.png|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-10h49m22s90.png|''Before I Go to Sleep'' (2014) POM MPAA IATSE.png|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) FDCCB489-9706-429C-A94D-8694AFCA985D.PNG|''The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) File:Home mpaa.png|''Home'' (2015) Screenshot (20055).png|''Mission: Impossible: Rogue Nation'' (2015) Dvd snapshot 02.17.12 -2016.04.05 21.44.06-.png|''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) Kung Fu Panda 3 MPPA.png|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) Category:Digital media Category:Deluxe Laboratories Category:1915 Category:Cinema